


12 Bandages

by Jaztah



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gift Fic, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nonbinary Wild (Linked Universe), Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, Trans Male Character, Trans Sky, Trans Warriors (Linked Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaztah/pseuds/Jaztah
Summary: Sky takes care of his insecurities every morning. He doesn't understand how the others are so confident in sharing themselvesFeatures:FtM SkyNon-binary WildMtF WarriorsGift for LUA "Secret Autumn exchange Event"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	12 Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> This is not in my normal writing areas and I apologize for mistakes and not making it perfect. I tried my best and hope my giftee likes it :>

"Zelda?"

"Are you okay?" Zelda had grabbed their hands

"Huh?!?!" The young hero was flustered. His friend kept talking.

"You've seemed nervous all week-" she gasped "Is there something you're not telling me? Are you hurt ? Please tell me what's wrong" Zelda kept talking and asking questions they couldn't answer.

"Honestly?"

Zelda became silent at the sound of their voice "How do I explain this? How do I know you'll still be my friend?" They began to tear up before Zelda pulled them into a tight hug "You're my best friend! I promise I love and accept you no matter what! Got it?"

They nodded "Zelda, I don't know how to explain this... I don't like being me? " Zelda didn't say anything. And they almost stopped but kept going it was now or never. "I wish I was a guy! I don't like being a girl and it makes me hate my own skin!" They were extremely overwhelmed as they explained it, Zelda listened through it all and nodded and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Zelda I'm sorry- If you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand"

There was a hit in the back of their head 

"Ow!"

"Why wouldn't I still be your friend! You are allowed to be you and deserve to be happy! Your gender makes no difference in my eyes. Male, female, anything between or not, you will always be the same loving person I have come to know. Got it?"

He nodded. "You are such a fool sometimes, you know that L-" She stopped her sentence midway "I don't know if you want to keep your old name considering... Nevermind, would you like me to call you by another name?" He had thought for a moment. He had always admired the hero from a childhood folktale of a hero and a goddess. His name was close and brought back some of his fondest memories.

"You can call me Link"

Zelda giggled "Okay Link, tomorrow I'll have my father change your name in the system and make sure you get put in that sword class with the other guys" Link shot up in surprise "Zelda! You don't have to do that-" She shoved him down a bit "Nonsense! I know you enough to know you'll do just fine plus! If anyone has issues, they can take it up with me, Personally..."

\-----

Sky sat against the base of a tree watching his friends setting up camp for the upcoming night as he attempted to carve something out of wood. He wished to be more useful but, everyone had told them they had everything covered. So, he remained there and thought back to one of his favorite memories of him and Zelda. His Zelda.

They had been as close as could be from a young age onwards. He never understood how she was always so optimistic and understanding but, he was glad she was the one he loved. He planned to carve her something based on some of the things he had seen on his journey thus far. He picked up his pocketknife once again and focused on it a bit as something caught the corner of his eye. 

A blue and white flower growing atop a rock not too far from him and it was gorgeous. Wild's Hyrule had some of the most beautiful fauna he had ever seen. So he studied the plant and began to carve to wood in a similar shape. 

A few hours had passed and he finished his carving as the sun began to set. He looked one more time to see the flower glistening in the sunset. Sky took his daily "walk" around the new area. He was removing the only thing that made him feel whole in order to keep his promise to Zelda to take care of himself. He sighed and made his way back to camp.

"There you are! I haven't seen you in a while" smiled Twilight. Sky laughed "Haha yeah, I got a bit distracted..." He held up the figure he had just carved of the flower blooming from atop a rock. Some of the others looked in awe at how lifelike it looked.

"A silent princess!" Sky turned to look at Wild. He asked "is that what it's called?" The champion nodded "It's a lovely name" Wild smiled at the compliment and picked up a spoon for the pumpkin stew being made. One of Sky's favorite dishes. The group continued to banter and joke around the fire while Wild cooked. 

When Sky looked them over however, Warriors seemed to be nervous. Sky had no idea why but he could there was something that needed to be said. So, he 'grabbed something from his bad' before sitting once again. Only, he sat next to the captain this time. Warriors looked over at him and he gave the captain a soft smile. He whispered a quiet "Say what you want to say, I'm here for you.

Warriors gave a nod and took a deep breath. "Foods ready!" Wild had called as Four was sent to hold empty dishes while Wild fills them. The food made its way around the circle until everyone had bowl. It seemed as the conversation would start up before Warriors taps on Times shoulder and whispers to the eldest. Time gave his knowing smile and said nothing. 

"Hey um-?" Everyone in the group turned to look at Warriors looking uncharacteristically nervous. "I uh wow this is harder then I thought it would be-" the captain took another deep breath before gaining the courage to continue "It's hard to explain but I can try? I guess I have been having certain feelings regarding myself recently mostly my own body and... being called he doesn't feel right to me? It's hard to explain!" Sky thinks he saw her tearing up. 

Sky knew how Warriors felt. He knew exactly how SHE felt. He didn't even want to imagine going through that again. Legend asks "Captain? I don't think any of us have an issue with that. He, she, whatever you say, we're still your friends and we support you no matter what. Got it?" Warriors stood in shock and smiled and nodded through all the tears. 

Throughout the rest of the night, people came over to her and told her she was brave. He was one of them. She was brave enough to tell them. It was always one of the hardest steps. They continued on their night like normal though, many adjusting their vocabularies for Warriors. She didn't seem to mind, it was new to the heroes.

As it got later into the night, Time called out "Who is taking watches?" The order came out slowly but soon, "We have Twilight, Four, and Legend. Sky are you going to take last watch?" Sky gave a swift nod. "Good. I recommend you all get some rest. Especially those of you on watch."

They all settled down and away from one another, slowly but surely. Sky didn't think too much when he went to bed but for once he did, he reflected on his feelings and himself due to Warriors. It took longer then usual but, eventually he feel into a moderately deep slumber. 

Hours had passed before he was finally awoken to take the final watch. The moon was almost gone and Legend shook him a good amount before the skyloftian finally woke up. Legend muttered something as he walked away about sky not taking first watch if he couldn't wake up before splatting down on his own bed roll.

Sky slowly stood up and stretched out before making his way to a log they had all used at diner last night by the fire. He huffed and tried to keep himself awake for the moment. He hated taking the final watch every day but, it was a necessary choice he had to make in order to prepare himself for the rest of the day.

Sky sat and waited for the sun to rise before sneaking off for a moment into the woods with a small bag in hand. A bag full of things to make himself more... comfortable. He headed a good bit into to forest until he felt isolated enough.

Sky opened his bag and took out a wrap. This was why he got up so early. He wrapped his chest like he had done time and times before. He finished when he felt as comfortable as he could. He fastened a tie and looked in his satchel one more time.

10 bandages left. 

Good, he would have the chance to get to a shop in the near future. The champions home had a good number of them. He made his way quietly back to the group who remained asleep. He was even silent enough to not wake Twilight! That was a feat in itself. He sat back down on the log he had been on prior.

Now, he just had to wait for the others to wake up. It took a few more hours then Sky would have liked but, everyone eventually woke up and began to start the day. He could nap again later but now, they had to get going.

The inn keeper a couple nights ago mentioned some monsters blocking a path that most travelers took. One had even mentioned they were led by a dark lizalfo with red eyes that seemed to glow. That was exactly where they needed to go.

The dark blooded creatures had been more active recently throughout every time and almost always led by a dark lizalfo with glowing eyes. The one they had been going after for months. And they were headed towards this threat once more.

\---

The had found and defeated the monsters in the middle of the road. They had built a tower of sorts out of wooden material which quickly fell victim to Wild's... hazardous tendencies. They spotted the leader quickly open a new portal that they had grown all too familiar with.

What was on the other side had yet to be seen at this time. They took a breath before stepping though. They had done it time and time again, why would this time be different? The answer was the amount of water they found themselves in after stepping though.

The amount of water spread out was vast and there were larger formations of land far off from them. Is this what an ocean looked like? He had only seen parts from the past due to the timeshift stones back in Lanaryu desert.

Sky wanted to look around a bit more but, he was caught off guard by a large amount of splashing by him. It was Four, who made a small yelp and a large number of splashes. So Sky tightened up the satchel over his torso and dove down to help his friend resurface.

He levered Four up to the surface as Wind began towards a direction and called out "This Way!" as he led them to the closest island. He and the others lug or swim to the land. Sky reaches the land with Four rather quickly before he turned and watched Wild, Hyrule, and Warriors being helped reach the shore.

Wind climbed up higher and left the rest of them began to dry off. Sky felt extremely uncomfortable with his clothes being soaked as well as the wraps around his chest. He wanted to replace them as quickly as he could but they had other things to worry about.

Sky looked up at the clouds and back at the sky. The sun was just rising over the horizon. The time was a bit different, but it wasn't the worst time lag they had gone through. They would fall asleep a bit earlier tonight. 

A yell came from the sailor ahead "Come on up everyone! I know where we are!" The group climbed the ladder and began to scout the new location " we're at the forsaken fortress! We're kinda far from Outset and... we have no ship." Time came over to the youngest member "So what's the plan then" Wind held out his blue necklace "Tetra can you hear me!?"

There was no response. Wind huffed "she's probably asleep right now..." Time looked a bit disappointed but the youngest tried to remain optimistic as he exclaimed "I can always check again later! Plus! This gives us the chance to explore the island! There shouldn't be any monsters left but, you can never be too careful,-" Time gave a smile at the sailors last sentence. 

Time sighed "Alright everyone, spread out and look out for monsters. But meet back here when you are all done got it?" Almost everyone had partnered off already. Sky was planning on going off on his own-

"Hey Sky!" Four lightly ran over to him. "I was wondering if I you perhaps needed a partner?" Sky was surprised as the amber eyes of the other hero stared up at him longingly. "Really?" asked Sky. Four smiled "Yeah I wanted go with you because I wanted to talk more!" Although the gesture was in kindhearted nature, the time couldn't have been more inconvenient.

"Okay, lets go-" Four was dragging him in a random direction faster then he had anticipated as he held his arm over his chest. As they enter the smaller and unlit rooms, Fourled with his fire rod in order to light up the rooms. The blacksmith headed to the next room and Sky blocked the doors at both ends of the room with a barrel. It was now or never, right?

"Sky! Sky! Are you in there?" the door handle clicked and turned as they tried to open the door. The skyloftian quickly worked and called out "Just another second!" as he finally finished, 

9 bandages left

The smith barged the door open and got the barrel away. "What'd you do that for!" Sky gave a nervous chuckle. "It was nothing, let's just go" and he quickly walked past Four before recognizing 

'I never picked up the wet bandages'

Sky stopped as Four walked over and called out "forgetting something?" Sky held his breath. "Nope! Let's go-"Sky speedily walked to the next room. Four spoke loudly "Sky come here!" Sky didn't say anything but his silence spoke loudly. "I assume you don't use these because you're not hurt physically?" Sky didn't say anything but turned away. "I see" Four turned away and Sky was ready to take the insults.

"I'm going to tell you this because I care" He looked at Four and his eyes seemed to glow a striking blue under the torchlight. "You're dumb for thinking any of us would feel differently of you just based on that. You're still you, you're still our friend and it would be dumb to think of you differently for something so dumb. Got it?" Sky began to tear up as the words kept coming forward.

\---

"Zelda! Zelda!"

Link ran towards the goddess statue to meet his friend and her loftwing small smile on his face.

"Link! What is it? Did you learn something cool?" He stopped to catch his breath in front of her and began to wheeze "No- I- Give me a second" he huntched over for another moment and she smiled. Once he caught his breath he smiled

"In the sword class, Groose said he was going to help me practice but I beat him! The other kids were surprised but guess what! Groose called me he and so did the other kids! It wasn't in a nice way and said I got lucky- But still! "

Zelda gave him a soft smile "Are you sure he thinks highly of you? I've seen how he treats his 'friends'. I just want you to be careful around him... got it?"

Link eagerly nodded and smiled.

\---

Sky found Four had walked to him and punched him in the arm. Hard "Ow! What was that for?" Four smirked and said "that was for not recognizing the health concerns in hiding it- Have you even told anyone else?" Sky scratched the back of his neck "Well-" Four sighed "Well- means no. So that means I'm the only one who knows... At least I can help you if anything happens..."

Sky hadn't even thought about that.

"We can talk about this later, alright?" Four held his head as if he was getting a headache. Sky didn't press on and they continued to explore the new rooms until the reached dead ends. The building itself seemed very sturdy however, it lived to the title of fortress with the rooms to classify it as such. They decided to head back out to the courtyard where they all planned to meet up. Time, Hyrule, and Wind had remained there while everyone else headed inside. 

Wild and Time were the only group that had returned so far and Wild had the same anxious look that Warriors had on her face. Twilight was smiling and telling them something inspiring. That's what Sky assumed it was at least. Wild began to walk over to where Sky was sitting away from the rest of the group. Four had left him to tell time that they hadn't found anything interesting.

Twi stood back as Wild came up to him. Sky stood up out of instinct. "Hello Wild! Is there anything I can help you with?" Wild turned back to Twilight for a moment and then back to Sky and took took a few deep breaths "Warriors telling everyone her struggles the other day helped me reflect on myself and helped me recognize that I don't feel comfortable when being addressed as a guy but, I don't feel like I'm a girl either?" Sky gave Wild a soft smile and put his hand on their shoulder "There's nothing wrong with that Wild. If you don't feel comfortable as either you don't have to define yourself as one or the other"

Wild fell towards Sky and hugged him "Thank you thank you thank you-" Sky had that same ping of jealousy but ignored it. This was about Wild. Not himself. "I can tell it took a lot for you to come to me but, with Twilight to support you, I think you'll be fine. Just take it slow if it makes you more comfortable, yeah?" Wild sniffled and released themself from the hug. "Than you Sky"

If only Sky were able to help himself.

"No problem"

\---

As the day slowly passed on, nothing felt odd. Wild had gone to other groups followed by Twilight to address their feelings and request. They were all really accepting and Warriors had been so happy that she was able to help Wild find themself. Wild still did the cooking and everyone was still enjoying their time together bantering and talking.

Night had come quickly to the island. They had discovered some parts were more hospitable to stay in throughout the night in order to not lay outdoor for one more night. Wind had told them that they would likely be stuck here for another night or two based on the location of his friends ship.

He and Four had said they would be going on a walk for a little bit but, that was always his excuse. Sky was just glad he had someone to rely on now when it came to his issues and addressing them. He wanted to tell them based on how supportive they were to the others however, he could wait for now.

8 bandages left

\---

Nothing eventful had happened after being trapped on the island. They had remained there for another 2 days or so before they were retrieved. They had to stay on the boat for another day or so before they would even make it over to Wind's home island. The most exciting thing was watching the others attempt to get Legend on the boat, who had found over 12 different hiding spots within and above the fortress in order to hide from his captors- he meant friends.

Winds friends were odd but, they had all met odder characters so, they were nice. The captain scared him however, so he just tried to stay as far as possible. The trip however, was uneventful. When they reached land, they all quickly departed off the boat and right to land, led by Wind and Legend. Legend ran straight towards tower looking over the island and met someone halfway for a hug. The rest eventually followed Wind who introduced them to his sister. 

She had more energy then he did when they all first met, which said something. The girl essentially dragged her brother back home to meet their grandmother at the door. Which meant she dragged them all because they were all following their guide. A elder woman met them at the door and hugged Wind "Link I am glad you're home safe" She held on and said "However, I know you cannot stay- one of the children said they saw a dark portal by the path to the forest"

Wind looked at the group he was with back and back to the woman "You'll be home soon I know it" Wind nodded and cleared his eyes before heading off and giving his sister one last hug. "Take care of him for me please" she asked Time. He nodded.

They had all anticipated more time between kingdoms but just getting there before having to go was a new scenario for them all. Their enemy most likely planned to waste their time and figure out a new plan. They had all followed the Sailor up the hill as he said nothing. It would take a bit for the sailor to not be as upset but Sky couldn't imagine how unfair this felt. 

As they stepped through, the all had their weapons drawn as they did not know what could have been on the other side. Sky entered next to last to the sound of silence. They were in an empty clearing in the middle of the night. They had decided to find a place to camp for the night in a different clearing around a long walks away. They had been looking for a way out but, the forest never seemed to end. They could figure it out in the morning. They needed sleep first.

"Sky you're doing last watch, right?" asked Time who had been figuring out their plan for the next day. Four intervened with his answer "I'll do it, I haven't done watch in a while anyway" Time gave Sky a glance "are you alright with that Sky?" Sky gave a thumbs up before turning to Four and mouthing 'thank you'. Fours response was a knowing and and kind wink.

Sky had been prepared for a full nights rest in the longest time but was awakened to metal clangs. He shot up to see monsters approaching the camp and a few of his friends fighting already. Sky grabbed his sword and shot up. He was lucky to have been to tired to not take off his chest wrap.

The battle left him and many others little to no injuries. Almost that was. Hyrule and Wild had both gotten slashed badly on their torsos. Did anyone else have bandages long enough to wrap around correctly? No, they had run out from another battle and forgot to restock them up. 

Sky used two on each.

1 bandage left.

\---

Sky knew it wasn't healthy to keep them on for too long because it would make his stamina and breathing worse but he didn't want to risk breaking it or ruining it. They had been stuck in these woods for a few days and he had been slowly falling behind. He had retied it this morning as it began to stretch.

He was falling behind but, Four helped in anyway he could. He didn't know the limits Sky was at but, he could tell something was wrong. They had almost made it out of the woods according to Hyrule. But Sky couldn't breathe and he didn't even know where he was going anymore. The words faded as he fell.

There was a moment between him struggling and him collecting air. He gasped for air and he was surrounded by his companions. He gave a awkward chuckle. The faces were surprised or weren't happy. Four had been yelling at him but he hadn't picked up a word of it.

Time spoke first "I was curious as to why you were able to patch up the chests of the troublemakers so easily the other day." Sky had sat up and leaned forward and looked for his satchel. Sky didn't know what to say or do "I'm sorry for lying to you all..."

"Why are you apologizing for that? I already told you I don't think any of us will think of you any differently. I'm just mad you weren't taking care of yourself- that's why I'm mad!" Four exclaimed. 

Sky had laughed and then began to cry. He didn't now how to explain it, but it was the most freeing feeling in his life. The rest of the day was rather normal (once he was able to rewrap his chest with the final one in his bag).He'd have help from now on from those around him and that was enough.

Nothing felt off. He still felt welcome and comfortable with the others. A month or so later, Legend came to him with a box. "What's this for?" Legend scoffed "It's a gift, havent you ever received one before?" Sky opened the box carefully as legend watched. He had no idea what they were

"Amazing! …What are they exactly?" Legend sighed "You can put these on instead of wrapping your chest every morning. I had some extra cloth that I could... put to use" Legend began to mumble but Sky was still in shock "And you made these... for me?" The veteran said "Yeah," and that was enough for Sky to hug the other hero "Thank you! You have no clue how grateful I am!"

Sky had left the remaining bandages within the satchel he had used almost every day. It held another 12 bandages that he had never touched.


End file.
